True Blue
by Shadowrisen
Summary: Sonic the hedgehog meets Bloo Regard Q Kazoo! Woo! Blue dudes unite! Enjoy watcha got. COMPLETE!
1. Foster home for imaginary friends?

"Hey Shadow. Where else can chaos control tele me?" Sonic asked.

"Anywhere I guess. Why?" Shadow answered.

"Well I was wondering if I could use your emerald for a while." Sonic said looking inoccent.

Shadow gave him an angry stare.

"Please Shadow im bored! Please!" Sonic begged.

"Fine Sonic. Don't keep it for so long though." Shadow said.

"Hmm..Where should I go.." Sonic wondered.

He raised hand in the air holding onto the chaos emerald.

"Alright...Chaos control!" Sonic yelled. A blast of green filled the center. Sonic teleported to who knows where.

**Fosters home for imaginary friends.**

"Wilt can you get me some chocolate bars?" Bloo asked.

"Didn't Frankie just say we wern't allowed to have them before lunch?" Wilt asked.

"Yes, but she keeps forgetting now and days no means yes." Bloo answered.

"Well ok..if the law says so." Wilt said.

He grabbed a bowl from the top shelf and handed it to Bloo.

"Try not to eat so many at once ok Bloo?" Wilt said.

Bloo nodded and ate the whole bowl.

"Like you said Wilt. Try NOT to." Bloo said.

"Oh yeah..man I gotta remember that." Bloo mumbled.

There was a knock on the door. Harrimen hoped over to the door and opened it. There, a blue hedgehog fell to the ground.

"Hello, welcome to Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends. How may I be of assistance?" Harrimen asked.

Sonic got up and brushed his fur.

"Where am I?" Sonic asked.

"Your at Fosters Home for imaginary friends." Mr, Harrimen answered.

Sonic looked around.

"Fosters?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, where imaginary friends are to be adopted. Are you lost friend?" Harrimen asked.

"What? I'm not an imaginary friend. I'm a hedgehog." Sonic said.

"A hedgehog imaginary friend?" Harrimen asked.

"No just HEDGEHOG." Sonic corrected.

The room was silent.

"So are you wanting to be adopted?" Harrimen asked.

"Ahhh!" Sonic yelled.

He ran across the room.

"Where am I where am i?" Sonic panicked.

"I am Sonic the hedgehog. I can get myself out of this.." Sonic said.

"He raised his hand but the emerald was gone.

"Oh...no." Sonic mumbled.

Bloo walked bye the steps drinking his milk.

"Hey new guy." Bloo said.

Sonic and Bloo stared at each other in silence.

"You got a nice touch." Bloo said taking a sip.

"Huh?" Sonic asked.

"You'r Blue. Nice touch. Not many people are blue." Bloo said giving him a smooth smile.

Sonic gave him a small smile.

"So your an imaginary friend?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, Name's Bloo Regard Q kazoo. Everyone calls me Bloo. And you?" Bloo asked.

"Sonic the hedgehog. I'm from Station Square." Sonic said pointing to himself.

"Station Square? I've never heard of it." Bloo said.

"I'm not from around here." Sonic said.

"So are you an imaginary friend?" Bloo asked.

"No im not. I'm a hedgehog." Sonic said.

"Your an imaginary hedgehog?" Bloo asked.

Sonic stared at Bloo for a long time.

**There's chapta 1!**


	2. Friends

Bloo took a sip of his milk.

"Your life sounds interesting." Bloo said.

"Yeah and I need to get back." Sonic said.

"Do you know how?" Bloo asked.

"Yes, there's this emerald called a chaos emerald I use to cause chaos control that teleports me to my area, get it?" Sonic asked.

"No but it sounds interesting." Bloo said.

Sonic rubbed his forhead.

"Ok, where's the owner of this place?" Sonic asked.

"She's in her room." Bloo answered.

"Can you take me to her?" Sonic asked.

"Sure come on." Bloo said.

Bloo and Sonic walked to the steps.

"We gotta walk all the way up there?" Sonic asked.

"Yep and don't worry many people live." Bloo said.

"This will take all year." Sonic said.

He granned Bloo bye the arm and threw him on his back.

"What are you doing?" Bloo asked.

"Hold on!" Sonic warned.

He used his speed and in 3 seconds they were up the steps.

"Woah! Your so fast! Like my jet car!" Bloo yelled.

"Thankyou. So where is she?" Sonic asked.

"Fallow mwa." Bloo said.

Bloo and Sonic walked up to a pink door.

"Madam Foster someones here to see you." Bloo said.

Bloo opened the door.

"Well hello dear. Watcha got there?" Madan F asked.

"This is Sonic the hedgehog, I dunno why he's here." Bloo said.

"Thanks Bloo.." Sonic mumbled.

"Are you an imaginary friend?" Madam Foster asked.

"No I am A HEDGEHOG! H E D G E H O G !" Sonic said clearly.

Madam F was quiet.

"Imaginary hedgehog?" Madam Foster asked.

"NO JUST A HEDGEHOG!" Sonic yelled.

"Ok ok dear. So how did you get here." Madam F asked.

Bloo waked over to Madam Foster and whispered the details.

"Oh my, Um dear. I never heard of chaos control. Or chaos emerald. Are you sure yout talking about this century?" Madam F asked.

"Yes im sure!" Sonic cried.

"Well im sorry dear but like Bloo said, I have no idea what your talking about." She said.

"You may stay here if you want thought." She added.

Sonic sighed and walked out of the room.

"Hey cheer up hedgehog, staying at Fosters isn't bad at all. You get food games and TV." Bloo said.

"Games..?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah." Bloo said.

Sonic stared at Bloo.

"I guess it would be ok if I stayed here for alittle while." Sonic said.

"Great! Come with me I want to introduce you to me friends." Bloo said.

He grabbed Sonic's hand and took him to the game room.

"Hey guys." Bloo said.

"Hey Bloo, whos that?" Ed asked.

"Guys this is Sonic the hedgehog. He's from a town called Station Square." Bloo said.

"Hi Sonic, I'm Wilt. This is Eduardo and CoCo." Wilt said.

"So your imaginary right?" Wilt asked.

Sonic didn't answere.

"You could call me that if you want." Sonic sighed.

"Your gonna love it here buddy trust me. And later you'l get to meet my creater Mac." Bloo said.

"Mac?" Sonic asked.

**Chapter 2 done!**


	3. Enter the emerald

"Hey guys!" Mac yelled.

Bloo grabbed Sonic's arm and ran over to the door.

"Hey Mac, this is Sonic the hedgehog." Bloo said. Bloo pushed Sonic infront of Mac.

"Um, Hi. I'm Mac. You new to Fosters?" Mac asked.

"Kinda, you should hear his story about his life!" Bloo said.

Mac rubbed his chin.

"Mind telling me Sonic?" Mac asked.

"Well I guess, But I wanna hear about you first before I go telling you about my life." Sonic said.

"Ok. Well I'm like your normal 8 year old-"

"With huge IQ!" Bloo interrupted.

Mac rolled his eyes.

"I live down the street with my brother Terrence and my mom, and don't ask about my dad..." Mac sighed.

Sonic was quiet.

"Hey atleast you got A parent." Sonic said shrugging.

Mac shook his head.

"What about you?" Mac asked.

"I'm from a place called Station Square." Sonic said.

Mac turned to Bloo.

"Station Square..?" Mac whispered.

Bloo shrugged.

"Well you got any friends back home?" Mac asked.

"Friends and Enemies. Tails,Amy,Cream,Knuckles. And I got a rival named Shadow the hedgehog and doctor Eggman." Sonic said. He smiled.

Mac had a disturbed look.

"Doctor...Eggman? Sounds like Super man fighting the ultimate evil.." Mac mumbled.

"So how did you get here?" Mac asked.

"Well I used this thing called chaos control that is bye the way, able to use in my world. You can teleport to a different place."

Bloo smiled.

"Like if I want to go to Japan would it teleport me?" Bloo asked in a hopfull voice.

"Ehh, I've been there. The sushie and rice aren't that good." Sonic said.

Bloo lowered his shoulders.

"Your life doesn't sound like ours. Are you sure you weren't just asleep when you were created and drempt it all?" Mac asked.

"I wasen't created by anyone! I was born from...my mom." Sonic said.

Mac looked at Bloo again.

"So how will you get back?" Mac asked.

"That's just it I don't know.." Sonic said in a helpless voice,

"Sonic I see alot of good in you, To me your the kind of guy who doesn't give up, even though I haven't see you act that way yet. But you can't give up on this mission. It's importent right?" Bloo asked.

"Well ofcourse but-"

"But but but but nothing! I'll help you, infact Mac will too." Bloo added.

Mac smiled.

"Well do anything to help Sonic." Mac said.

"Thanks guys, not offending anyone but, you guys are just kids. People like me back home are well, different. And not the people in the city I mean. There are some who look like me. Who can do flips and harness power unlike any other human, They are hedgehog,bats,Fox's and echidnas. Oh and crocs and chamelions and bees. And rabbits. And a fat guy." Sonic said rubbing his nose.

"That Eggman thing still creeps me out ya know.." Mac said.

"Well what do we need to look for?" Bloo asked.

"A green emerald. I used it for chaos control." Sonic said.

Bloo and Mac nodded and ran around the house.

**End of chapter 3!**

Bloo seems alil seriouse..more then Mac


	4. fair well?

Bloo,Mac and Sonic cracked Duches's door.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Bloo?" Mac whispered.

"Look, Duches is all about jewels and jewelry. She might have a chaos emerald." Bloo whispered back.

Sonic shrugged.

"Why are we whispering. Couldn't we just ask her for the emerald?" Sonic asked as he stood up.

"No way! She'll kick us out! Then well never get the emerald!" Bloo cried.

"She can't be that bad. Watch." Sonic said as he opened the door.

He walked in the room.

"Sonic no!" Bloo whispered.

Mac pulled him back.

Duches took a sip of her soup.

A blue hedgehog walked in front of her.

"And who the heck are you?" She asked.

"My names Sonic the hedgehog. And I hear you know alot about jewels. So I was wondering if you have seen an emerald thats about the size of your head. It's green. So have you seen 1?" Sonic asked.

Duches didn't answere and took another sip of her soup.

"Um, hello? Do you know?" Sonic asked.

"I have millions of jewels daling, what are you talking about?" She asked.

Sonic took a deep sigh.

"I just want to know if you have a green emerald that can hold great powers." Sonic said scratching his head.

Duches shook his head.

"No I don't have one, and if I did I would never give it to you. I could use it on Frankie." Duches said giving him an evil smile.

_I'll remember to tell her that myself._

Duches threw Sonic out of the room.

"I think I should take your advise Bloo.." Sonic mumbled.

"See what I tell ya! There's no interacting with the evil!" Bloo said.

"Someone how I was able to back where I live." Sonic said.

_Shadow.._

Bloo was a bit tramitized for a few seconds.

"Um, Bloo." Mac said waving his hand in his face.

Bloo shook his head.

"Say wa?" Bloo asked.

Sonic looked to Bloo's direction.

"Wait...can't we just sneak in her room tonight?" Sonic asked.

"I dunno Sonic I think-

Sonic grabbed Bloo and got close up to his face.

"Listen you! I gotta get back home now! I gotta get back you here?" Sonic shouted,

Bloo felt sweat running down his cheeks.

"Ok ok I get it!" Bloo cried.

"Sonic, Duches may not have it. But maybe we can ask a friend of mine to help out.." Mac said.

**Hour later.**

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Mac!" Goo said in her happy voice.

Mac grabbed Sonic's arm.

"Hey Goo, this is Sonic the hedgehog. He needs to get back to station Square. And don't ask anymore.." Mac mumbled.

"Well ok. so what did you want?" Goo asked.

"Do you think you can imagine a chaos emerald?" Mac asked.

"Woah hold on! No one can replace the chaos emerald!" Sonic said.

Goo looked at Sonic.

"I'll try Mac." Goo said.

Sonic crossed his arms.

"Alright a green shiney chaos emerald with power!" Goo said,

A glowing rock smacked on Sonic's head.

"Oh wow.." Sonic mumbled.

"Ok Sonic do whatever you need to do." Goo said.

Sonic raised his hand in the air.

"Chaos control!" Sonic shouted,

A blast of light hit Sonic's body. He was gone...

Bloo,Mac and Goo just stood there.

"Glad that's over." Mac said smiling.

Goo and Mac walked away.

"Hmm.." Bloo mumbled.

**Next chapter coming**


	5. Confusion

Sonic opened his eyes and looked around,.

"I'm finally back!" He shouted.

He looked around and felt wet.

"huh.."

"What do I owe this unwelcoming visit?" Duches asked. She was in the tub.

"Ahhhh! Where am I?" Sonic cried.

"Obviously your in MY tub." Duches corrected.

Sonic jumped out and grabbed a towel.

He ran out of the bathroom. He jumped in front of Bloo.

"Woah Sonic? I thought you teleported back home!...Why are you wet?" Bloo asked.

"The stupid fake emerald didn't work!" Sonic yelled.

Bloo shrugged.

"Well now how am I gonna get home?" Sonic asked feeling hopeless.

He dropped his towel.

"Ahh Sonic! Put the towel on!" Bloo cried.

Sonic crossed his arms and gave him a dry look.

"Where's Mac?" Sonic asked.

"He went home not to long ago, so did Goo." Bloo answered.

Sonic did a small sigh.

"Sonic...this doesn't sound like me but...I said I would help you look for it. So I will." Bloo said.

"Even I can tell you'r not like that Bloo." Sonic said,

"Well for some reason this somethings forcing me to." Bloo added.

Sonic had a small smile.

"Well what do we do?" Sonic asked.

"First..we think of an idea. While we do we can have some cake!" Bloo yelled.

**Station Square.**

"Where's Sonic. He's been gone for hours." Amy complained.

"Last time I saw him he had my chaos emerald with him." Shadow said.

Amy started to turn pale.

"Well he said he wanted to travel somewhere interesting." Shadow said.

Shadow slowely turned to Amy.

"Uh oh.." They said at the same time.

**Next chapter**


	6. Frankie Foster

"Sonic the hedgehog..I knew he would get lost in time.." Shadow mumbled.

"We gotta find him Shadow!" Amy cried.

"Well we should be close. Problem is I dunno where close is...Who knows where he is.." Shadow said.

Amy started to cry.

"Chill Amy well find him." Shadow said.

Amy whiped the tears from her cheeks.

The portal came to a stop and they fell out to the gorund.

"Ow." Amy said rubbing her head.

"Where are we Shadow?" Amy asked.

Shadow didn't answere and looked around.

"I dunno." He finally answered.

"Let's see if he's in this house." Amy said.

She ran up to the door and smacked her hands all over it.

"Welcome to Fosters Home for imaginary friends how may I-"

"Yeah yeah whatever! Look we're looking for a blue hedgehog named Sonic. You can't miss him." Amy said.

"Ah yes I Master Sonikku." Harrimen said.

Amy squeezed Harrimens neck.

"No one calls Sonic Sonikku but me!" Amy yelled.

Harrimen was gasping for air.

"Ok ok! He's inside anyway!" Harrimen cried.

Amy ran inside with her pink hedgehog speed.

"So that's the idea? Eat some more cake?" Sonic asked.

Bloo nodded and ate some more cake.

"Sonic!" Amy cried.

She ran over to Sonic and jumped on him and kissed him tell they fell to the ground.

"I'm guessing this is your girlfriend?" Bloo asked.

"Unlikely.." Sonic mumbled.

Amy rapped her arms around Sonic's neck.

"I'm so glad your safe!" Amy cried.

"Amy im fine sheesh.." Sonic mumbled.

"Hey who came with you?" Sonic asked.

"Shadow did,...I can't believe you got yourself lost in a world you don't even know! Who are you Sonic?" Amy cried.

"Amy im fine now. Amy this is Bloo Regard Q Kazoo. And this is his creator, Mac." Sonic introduced.

Amy started to blush.

"Hehheh...Nice to meet you Bloo and Mac." She said curling her hair.

"But still we gotta get back!" Amy ordered.

"OK but how? Where's Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Well well well..Sonic the hedgehog hanging with imaginary friends. I thought you were over this when you were like 5.." Shadow said sarcasticly.

"I am. I think..Shadow how did you get here without the chaos emerald?" Sonic asked.

"I used the other chaos emeralds.." Shadow answered.

"But! Those weren't supposed to be used!" Sonic yelled.

"I'll bring it back this time Sonic.." He mumbled.

Sonic turned to Bloo.

"You guys, I think this is my ride home." Sonic said,

Shadow looked around.

"Ofcourse...I would like to stay here for the night.." Shadow said.

Sonic's jaw fell open.

"Aw come on Sonic! You've been here for a while now! Certainly. I'll stay here too Shadow. I can't wait to meet all the new friends." Amy said smiling.

Frankie was carrying a tray of cookies when she spotted animals at the door.

"Now who are you two?" Frankie asked.

"I'm Amy Rose." She greeted.

"Very cute. I'm Frankie Foster. Welcome to Fosters Home for Imaginary friends. Go to Mr, Harrimens office where you get some papers to stay here. If you need me just call." Frankie said. She was about to continue walking when she spotted a dark fellow in the corner.

"And who are you?...You look awfully like Sonic over there." Frankie said bending down to his level.

"Shadow the...hedgehog. The ultimate lifeform." Shadow said in his low voice.

Frankie smiled warmly.

"Frankie Foster. 22 year old Frankie." Frankie said as she laughed.

Shadow looked up at her.

"Well like I said before if you need anything just call." Frankie said placing her hand on his head.

She walked to the living room.

"Frankie.."

**Chapter done!**


	7. Peaceful night

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Amy cheered.

"You guys can hang in our room tonight." Bloo said dropping some sleeping bags.

Amy un-folded her sleeping bag.

She looked up at some tall red friend.

"Oh! Um..I'm sorry I didn't know this was your spot." Amy said. Confused.

"Nah its ok. I sleep under the bed." Wilt said.

Amy just looked at him.

_sleeps..under the bed?_

"Ah well ok. My names Amy Rose. You?" Amy asked.

"My names Wilt. Nice to meet you Amy." He said smiling.

"So you play basketball?" Amy asked.

"Used to." Wilt answered.

Amy didn't say anything else. She covered herself up.

"Oh Sonic. The usual please?" Amy asked.

Sonic sighed and crowled over to Amy. He tucked her in with her sleeping bag.

Bloo made a confused and discusted look.

"Nighty night Amy.." Sonic mumbled.

"Thankyou Sonikku.." Amy said. She closed her eyes.

_Even though that stupid tucking I have to do everynight...I can't help but smile when she sleeps...She looks so peaceful.._

Sonic crowled back to Bloo.

"I noticed you didn't like tucking her in. But yet you looked as if you liked to watch her sleep..?" Bloo asked confused.

"Sometimes..The way she sleeps is kinda...cute." Sonic said. "There I said it."

Bloo shrugged.

"Sonic I know what its like to be adored by someone. I had the same problem with Berry." loo said covering up.

"A...Berry?" Sonic asked.

"No just Berry. She was what we call an angel here at Fosters. Fell head over heels for me." Bloo said.

"What happened to her?" Sonic asked.

"Well she turned out sour in the end was was strapped to the worlds biggest rubber band ball and went threw distant travel." Bloo said.

Sonic sat there quiet.

"Rubber band ball? This house is crazy.." Sonic said to himself.

"Well she's gone now. I know I never liked her but sometimes I wonder how shes doing. I mean at least I hope she's not...you know. HURT?" Bloo said.

Sonic did a small nod and laid back in his pillow.

_Amy.._

Shadow sits up as he sleeps. He was dreaming of someone back home..

_"Shadow its just lovely out..." Rouge said smiling._

_Her ears flapping in the wind._

_The leaves on the trees blew off and into the wind._

_"The blossoms are staring to grow." Shadow said._

_Rouge turned to him and smiled._

_"Ahh..Good old spring.." She said._

_Rouge caploped onto Shadow's lap and laid there looking at the sky. Shadow laughed as she kit her head on the bark of the tree.._

_"Ow.." She said rubbing her forhead._

_"Hope that didn't leave a mark." Shadow said._

_"Yeah same here." Rouge said._

_They both stared at each other and laughed._

_Shadow has never been so happy since Maria.._

Shadow opened his eyes and looked around.

"I wish that were true."

**Chapter done!**


	8. Odd awakening

The sun shined threw out the room as it was morning. Amy was in the light. The sun light made her eye lids twitch. She got up and stretched her arms out. She got up and looked out the window.

"I slept great." She said. She got her blanket and crowled over to Sonic.

"Wakey wakey Sonikku.." Amy whispered. She wiggled Sonic's left arm trying to get him to open his eyes,

"Sonic, come on we gotta get up now." Amy said.

Amy blushed. She went closer to his face and kissed his forhead.

Sonic opened his eye lids.

"Oh hey Amy," Sonic said,

Amy smiled and she moved away for him to get up.

"Well today we get to go home. Should we wake up Shadow?" Sonic asked.

Amy looked at him.

"I'm not doing it you do it." Amy said.

"I'm doing it you do it." Sonic said.

"I'm not doing it you do it." Amy said.

"you"

"you"

"you"

"you"

"you"

"you"

"you"

"you"

"you"

"you"

"you"

"you"

"Nevermind guys im awake.." Shadow said rubbing his eyes.

Sonic and Amy blushed as they looked at him.

"So we gonna leave...?" Shadow asked.

Amy noticed everyone was gone.

"Hey where's Wilt,Ed,Coco,And Bloo?" Amy asked.

Sonic shrugged.

"Let's go downstairs." Sonic said.

Sonic and Amy ran downstairs hopeing to find them.

Shadow got up and stretched his body.

"I have to admit...That was the best dream I had in a long time.." Shadow said. He did a small yawn and walked downstairs.

**Chapter done.**


	9. Lost in the Foster home?

"Bloo? Where is eveyone?" Amy asked.

"We're all eating breakfast. You wanna join us?" Bloo asked.

"We gotta get-"

"Sure we will! Let's eat." Sonic interrupted.

Amy crossed her arms.

"Hey welcome guests. Today we're having pancakes. Want some? Or are you already leaving?" Frankie asked.

"Well stay for breakfast." Sonic said smiling.

Sonic sat across from Amy.

"Sonic be polite! We're not having chilly dogs so there's no problem!" Amy whispered.

Sonic nodded and grabbed some cakes.

Shadow walked down the stairs still half asleep. He didn't know where the dinning room was. So he went down the hall.

"Sonic where's Shadow? Didn't he come down?" Amy asked.

"I thought he did." Sonic said shrugging.

"Poor guy must be lost.." Bloo said taking a bite.

Amy spat out her cake.

"Lost?" She cried.

"Look Amy. I think Shadow will make it back. He's a strong guy." Bloo said.

"Gees Bloo. I never heard you say something like that before." Frankie said in doubt.

Bloo shrugged and ate the whole pancake in one bite.

Amy began feeling worried. She watched Sonic devour his cakes in one bite.

"Ugh Sonic.." Amy groaned.

"What? There good!" Sonic said with cake on his face.

"Your gona turn into one if you don't stop eating them." Amy said.

She whiped a drop of syrup off Sonic's mouth.

**Somewhere in the house.**

Shadow looked at all the weird pictures on the wall.

"Hello deary. What are you doing here?" Madam Foster asked.

"I was on my way to the dinning room so...I guess I got lost." Shadow said feeling embaressed.

"Oh ohho. No need hedgehog. Everyone gets lost in the Foster home once in a while." She said chuckling.

"Well how do I get back?" Shadow asked.

"Just fallow me dear." Madam F said walking ahead.

Shadow fallowed her out of the hallway.

**Dinning room**

"Well Sonic we don' have anymore cakes seeing how you ate them all.." Frankie mumbled.

"They were great!" Sonic said licking his mouth.

Amy sighed.

_where's Shadow.._

"Here you are deary." Madam F said,

Shadow saw the table in the dinning room.

"Thanks ma'am." Shadow said.

He turned around and no one was with him.

"Huh.."

He walked to the dinning room with a hungry stomach.

**CHapter done**


	10. Same?

"Thankyou Frankie for letting us stay for breakfast." Amy said bowing.

"Um, sure Amy. You guys on your way?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah we better go. Thankyou for your hospitality." Sonic said giving a thumbs up.

Frankie smiled.

"Hey. Where's Shadow?" She asked.

"Right here." Shadow said.

Amy ran over and hugged him.

"Glad you were found by the way." Amy said smiling.

"Well thanks Frankie but we're off." Shadow said.

"Goodbye guys. Come visit us when you can." Madam Foster said smiling.

Sonic walked up to Bloo.

"It was nice meeting you Bloo." Sonic said.

"Same here." He said.

They both shook hands.

"True blue tell the end?" Sonic asked.

"Ofcourse." Bloo said back.

They smiled at each other. Sonic stepped back.

"Ready guys?" Shadow asked.

He raised the emerald in the air.

"Chaos! Control!" Shadow yelled.

A bright green force took them away.

**Station Square**

A bright light appeared in Chris's house.

"Hey! we're back!" Amy cheered.

"There you guys are!" Cream cried.

She ran over and hugged Amy.

"Hey Cream." Amy greeted.

Cream smiled and skipped to the kitchen.

"Sonic!" Chris yelled.

"Hey Chris. You were all here waiting for us?" Sonic asked.

"yeah we were all worried about you three." Chris said blushing.

Sonic smiled.

"So where were you?" Chris asked.

"I was at a place called Fosters home for imaginary friends. I met a women named Madam Foster. And a whole bunch of imaginary friends. I saw a rabbit who was Madam Fosters friend." Sonic said.

"Rabbit? haha, I wonder if he was Cream's grandfather.." Chris said laughing.

"And then...I. I met this friend named Bloo Regard Q Kazoo. Who had the same interests as I do." Sonic said rugging his chin.

"Woah! He can run fast? Was he a hedgehog?" Chris asked.

"No he couldn't run fast. And no he wasen't a hedgehog. He was more of a bloo blob." Sonic said scratching his head.

Chris smiled.

"And there was his creator...Who reminded me an awfull lot of you Chris. His name was Mac. He and Bloo were best friends." Sonic said.

"Hey, just like us." Chris added.

"Yeah, just like us." Sonic said smiling.

"And even though I've been gone for a while. I gotta admit It was fun." Sonic said,

"So does this mean you believe in imaginary friends"? Chris asked.

"Well...It's possible.." Sonic said blushing.

Chris laughed.

"Well we got breakfast ready if you want to eat." Chris said.

"Great im starving!"

-.-

**lol, the end**


End file.
